cncfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
United Corporations of America Timeline
This was a timeline accidentally created by a Soviet attempt to alter history and the Allied team sent to intercept them. war Pre-Great World War III A Soviet commando team went back in time hoping to eliminate the Allied Commander who had turned the tide of the war. An allied team managed to intercept and eliminate this team but in the process caused a traffic jam. This seemingly insignificant event would radically alter history. The traffic jam delayed the return home of the future commander's longtime girlfriend thus preventing her death when an elevator accident in her apartment complex would have killed her and 3 other people but in this timeline only kills the other three. She manages to talk the man who would have become a great military leader into taking a safer position at Hillington Incorporated, a corporation that produced a wide variety of military equipment. The World Goes to War When the Soviet Union invaded the United States at the beginning of this timeline's Great World War III the commander was helping testing a new command and control suite developed by his company. When Soviet forces attacked the company's main factory the commander, who in this timeline was an officer in the National Guard activated the system and took control of the units conducting the tests. This early victory would provide a munch needed morale boost, and become one of the key battles of the war in most history books concerning the conflict. The Commander was soon called to active duty and in the end the Soviet Union lost the war due in large part to his victories. After the war In the decade following the Hillingstar Incorporated purchased a number of smaller corporations to become the first mega corporation. Two more megacorporations soon formed. Westhart Megacorp was based in California, originally started as an alliance of Californian arms and electronics manufacturers, and had a number of well known soldiers and commanders from the war of its own among its leaders while Garsian Industries was descended from a company founded to produce supplies needed for post war reconstruction but soon added a variety of industries to its holdings. Corporate Age In the second decade post Great World War III the economy of the United States took a turn for the worse. The Megacorporations unleashed a flood of propaganda blaming he Federal Government, and empathizing the effect corporate personal and efforts had in assuring the survival of the US against the Soviet Union during the war. In time this led to a series of constitutional amendments changing elections so that rather than parties the three megacorps would run against each other. A number of laws were included to ensure the survival of the megacorps who weren't in power and protect the rights of the citizens of the US and for decades the system worked well with the technology of the United States growing rapidly and the megacorps working together to repel a second Soviet invasion. End of an era This changed in the early 21st century. Just months before a national election Westhart Megacorp, the incumbent reigning megacorp, released a number of recordings and documents which they claimed proved that the other two megacorps had been secretly betraying the US. They than declared martial law and ordered the assets of both rival megacorps seized and a number of their leaders arrested. However some of the military assets and leadership of both megacorps escaped capture. Westhart used these missing assets and leaders as a justification for increasingly harsh laws and within three years 2 rebel armies had formed beginning the Great Democratic Revolution which would end with a return to a variant of the pre-megacorp federal system. Category:Use: Roguestar